Electronic or electrical lighting devices such as light emitting diodes may be used in various applications. According to different applications, lighting devices with different colors may be used.
Some light emitting diodes may emit white light which may be used for illumination purposes. For example, a lighting device including multiple white LEDs may be used as illumination sources in premises which facilitate human activities. In some other examples, light sources in white color may be also required in other applications or appliances such as microscopic imaging, endoscopes, video capturing in low light condition, etc.